


I See the World in Color

by OPHlDlAN



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are so in love, M/M, This is incredibly domestic and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPHlDlAN/pseuds/OPHlDlAN
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend a day together as husbands.Takes place after the finale of the show, and contains some massive spoilers.





	I See the World in Color

Magnus stirred gently, the golden yellow light flooding through the windows and breathing life into his relaxed, half-conscious figure. He let out a soft moan as he stretched, wrapping his arms around the still sleeping Shadowhunter beside him in bed. He gently laid his head over Alec’s heart, listening to the soft ba-thump, ba-thump with a small smile on his face. That sound always made him so relieved, so happy. His Alexander was here, alive, with him. He tilted his head up, finally opening up his dark chocolate eyes to get a good look at his husband. To his surprise, Alec’s bright eyes were staring right back at him, gold and green flecks in his irises illuminated by the early sunlight making its way through the curtains. 

Magnus grinned wide, the cat-like smile making Alec grin right back before leaning to press his lips against the warlock’s. Magnus eagerly pushed up into the kiss, his hand moving to cup Alec’s neck, his fingers lightly tracing the Blocking rune located there. He felt the shiver go down the Shadowhunter’s spine before he pulled away, smiling once more. 

“Good morning..” Alec’s voice was deep and husky with grogginess, a sound that always gave Magnus a pleasant shudder whenever he heard it.  
“Good morning, my love,” Magnus replied with a sweet tone, tracing his fingers over Alec’s bare torso. He would never get used to waking up next to his husband like this, completely happy and content.  
“Your breath stinks,” A wide smile spread across Alec’s face, to which Magnus pushed his face away and groaned.  
“You can never just let me live in the moment, can you, Alexander?” Although he was feigning irritation, Magnus couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He couldn’t ever get upset with Alec for too long. “You’re lucky you’ve got that handsome face of yours.”  
“You think I’m handsome?” Alec teased him gently, wrapping his hands around the warlock’s waist and pulling him close. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck and spent the next couple seconds placing small kisses all over his neck and shoulder, making a small laugh escape from his husband’s lips.  
“Incredibly. I just don’t know how the Angels made you so well,” Magnus climbed so he was straddling Alec’s waist smiling down at him with all the adoration in the world clearly plastered across his face. 

Ever since Magnus has returned from Edom, the pair were practically inseparable, taking each other in with a hunger neither of them knew was possible. The paranoia set into the back of Magnus’ mind when they were apart for two long, and he didn’t need to be a mind reader to know Alec held the same fear. The night he returned was ingrained in his mind forever, still able to feel the fervent touches and the starving kisses on his skin. It had been a couple weeks by now, and while things still weren’t normal, as they never would with Clarissa Fairchild gone from their lives, they were adapting to married life splendidly.

Alec sat up while Magnus was lost in thought, startling him into wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s neck, suddenly closer than they had been all morning. Magnus’ breath was suddenly gone, his heart rate increasing rapidly with the close proximity to Alexander. He wondered if this feeling would ever go away, and firmly decided he didn’t want it to. Alec presses another soft kiss to Magnus’ slightly parted lips, before pulling away and giving him that gorgeous smile that was reserved solely for him.

“I was thinking.. How would you feel about Paris for breakfast? I know how much you love the crepes at that tiny café we ate at last time,” Alec’s face was lit up like the sun at the idea of going on a date, and Magnus couldn’t help but melt, as he usually did whenever he saw that face.  
“I would love that Alexander, nothing would make me happier,” The warlock smiled softly, his breath still lost and his heart still racing. Something would make him happier though, pushing Alexander back into bed and stripping him bare, but the smile on his husband’s face erased any need but to give him what he wanted. 

Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist, kissing him almost as fervently as the night they were reunited in Edom. Magnus couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, all he could do is weakly grasp at Alec’s hair and melt against him. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, both pulling at each other hungrily. Alec, as usual was the one to break it off, leaving Magnus breathless and wrecked, hungry for more.

“Breakfast. We need to get ready for breakfast,” Magnus groaned and shoved Alec back against the bed, kissing his neck.  
“Breakfast can wait. It can be brunch now,” The warlock whispered between kisses, eliciting a soft moan from Alec’s lips. Lips that Magnus could kiss forever and never grow tired of.

After the pair finally parted, both panting and sticky with sweat, Magnus grinned triumphantly, flopping onto his back beside Alec. He glanced over at his Shadowhunter, admiring the angelic being next to him. The last rays of sunlight bounced off of his skin, creating a golden halo around his head and making him look downright ethereal. His hazel eyes looked over lazily at Magnus, a smile immediately spreading across his face. Magnus adored moments like this, moments only he would get to experience with Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Only he would be able to see this ethereal being, only he would get to hear the soft sounds of pleasure he makes, only he would get to feel his warm skin under his hands. Just the thought of that practically made Magnus drunk, a giddy high passing over his head.

He was snapped out of his inebriation by Alexander’s voice, practically whispering, “We should shower and get ready. I still do want those crepes you know.”

Magnus laughed, only responding with a nod of his head before climbing out of bed reaching out to take his partner’s hands to help him up. Alec stretched, his lean body rippling in a way that made Magnus’ heart soar. Alec’s larger, calloused hands grasped Magnus’ smaller, yet still worn ones, pulling his body off the bed and into a tight hug. In this moment Magnus didn’t even mind the stickiness of the sweat, or the overwhelming heat caused by Alec’s body, he only cared, again, about the soft beating of his husband’s heart in his ear, reminding him of all he had, all he wanted. See, Magnus could live without his magic, his apartment, his money, anything. But he sure as hell couldn't live without Alexander. The idea of being apart from him again made his stomach turn and his palms sweat, horrible feelings Magnus had never felt like this before he met Alec.

Once again, Alec pulled Magnus from his deep thoughts, gently tugging him towards the bathroom. Alec had once asked Magnus why he bothered to shower if he could clean himself magically, he never asked again after they started this morning routine of doing it together. They moved through the motions of rinsing off and washing each other, occasionally just stopping to hold each other. Magnus’ head was placed on Alec’s chest as his rough hands gently massaged shampoo into Magnus’ dark hair. Nothing could ever make me happier. The warlock relished in this thought, a small tune resounding through his husband’s chest as he hummed to himself. 

After the shower, the pair dried off and in the blink of an eye, Magnus had waved his hands and dressed himself, his hair and makeup now done. He took the extra time to sit at the edge of the bed, admiring Alec as he dressed himself in the non-magical way, a deep laugh bubbling up from his chest. Magnus knew he seemed absolutely smitten, but he didn’t even mind, as he knew he was. Love couldn’t even begin to describe what he felt for Alexander, but as there currently isn’t a stronger word than love, it would have to do.

Alec, after finishing getting dressed, crossed the room and cupped his hands around Magnus’ cheeks, kissing him gently. He pulled away quickly this time, knowing for a fact they would both get carried away if he continued. This time he pulled Magnus up from the bed, their hands still locked together for a lingering moment, before they headed out into the foyer of the penthouse apartment they now shared. Magnus concentrated, waving his hands and creating a portal that was the same color of the golden sunshine that touched Alec’s face previously. They locked hands and walked through together, suddenly facing the beautiful little Parisian café they had gone to for one of their first, and latest, dates. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand quickly before guiding him inside. They both quickly realized that if this was brunch, it was incredibly late. With the time difference it was now closer to 4 in the afternoon in Paris. The pair were seated quickly, as not many people had entered the café yet, placed across each other at a comfy little booth.

As Magnus scanned the menu, he instinctively reached out and grasped Alec’s hand, glancing at their fingers entangled together. He couldn’t help but notice how lovely their wedding rings looked together, a perfect matching set, reflecting the two of them. He never knew he could be as happy as he was with this man, but he was pleasantly surprised. It was times like this that he reflected on their first few weeks of knowing each other. Alec had been defensive, closed off. Now he was more open with Magnus than anyone, aside from Jace and Isabelle, maybe. Just that brought a warm smile to his face, and elicited a content sigh. 

Alec looked up at that, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity. He spoke quietly, a habit of his in public, with a happy lilt to his voice, “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”  
Magnus shook his head, smiling wider than before, “Just thinking about you, darling.”  
Alec made the face he always did when Magnus said kind things like that to him, somewhere between shocked, embarrassed, and absolutely elated, “What about me?”  
“Just that… You used to be so… So unwilling and shut off from any feelings for anyone. And now here you are my love, married to a dastardly warlock!” Magnus cocked an eyebrow and grinned in that cat-like way of his, relishing in the laugh that Alec let out, his face lit up again.  
“Not just any dastardly warlock, the love of my life fits better,” Alec’s voice held a complete tone of fondness and adoration, and it almost knocked Magnus out of his chair. Just as Alec was shocked when Magnus had Alec on his mind, Magnus was blown away to hear this softer side of his husband, even after being married and living together. He would never get used to it, but it was another thing he didn’t want to get used to.

The rest of brunch went swiftly along, filled with similar comments back and forth. The two of them were sickeningly sweet together, unable to be anything other than completely devoted to one another. It was times like this that made the two of them feel the most content, with no teasing comments from family about the soft touches and the inability to be apart from each other. The only person who had nothing to say about their constant time together was Maryse, who had seen her son’s pain while Magnus was in Edom, and for that the both of them were grateful. Speaking of Maryse…

“Don’t forget we have dinner with your mother tonight,” Magnus smiled at this. After the wedding, Maryse had made it a habit of having weekly dinners with the two of them, and Magnus had found himself excited to see her every time. If you had told him a year ago that he would be excited to see Maryse Lightwood he would have called you mad, but here he was.  
“How could I forget? Do you know what you’re going to make yet?” After the first dinner the three of them had where Alec had found out his mother and Magnus both hated his cooking, he’d dejectedly decided to let Magnus handle the food from then on out.  
“Not yet, I was thinking something Italian… Maybe a nice pasta?” Magnus waited for Alec’s response to the idea eagerly. Just because he couldn’t cook didn’t mean Magnus wanted to be completely in charge of the food selection.  
“That sounds wonderful,” Alec smiled, his eyes soft and loving as he looked into Magnus’. By now it was quite late in the day, and once again Magnus got to enjoy how Alec looked bathed in sunlight. It brought out all of the colors in his eyes, green and gold and milky chocolate swirling together in a mesmerizing pool Magnus could get lost in. The gold glittering in his hair made him look inhuman in an entrancing way, almost like one of the Fair Folk. It was as if Magnus was sitting across from the Angel Raziel himself.

After paying and leaving the café, the pair portaled back home, back to New York where it was once again midday. Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him over to the couch where he laid down and pulled his husband down on top of him. The Shadowhunter’s legs dangled off the edge of the couch, but he seemed comfortable nonetheless, his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus and his head was gently laid on his chest. Magnus was positive Alec could hear his heart thrumming too quick to just be calm, but pretended that he was anyways, turning soft, romantic music on the stereo with a simple flick of the wrist and snap of his fingers. He then began humming along, his fingers running through Alec’s soft black hair, careful not to get his rings tangled in the fine locks. Everything they did together was so natural, as if they could read each other’s minds. Magnus truly believed the two of them were made for each other, as if some cosmic being weaved each of them from the same material long ago and just waited for the two of them to find their way back to each other.

After what felt like hours of content, comfortable silence, a thought crept up at the back of Magnus’ mind, making him unsettled and nervous. They still hadn’t talked about their breakup weeks and weeks before. Magnus had been completely willing to let it go and just enjoy the fact that he had his Alexander back, but now the fear and paranoia held him hostage, his entire body stiffening up. Alec immediately noticed the change in Magnus’ demeanor, sitting up and turning towards him, his eyes worried.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” His tone was serious, brow furrowed, but his hands were pressed gently on Magnus’ knees, which was usually a very soothing feeling.  
Magnus could barely croak out a very unconvincing I’m fine before Alec spoke again, “Don’t give me that. I know when there’s something wrong with you. Spit it out.”  
The authoritative tone made the warlock laugh weakly, before going completely silent. He didn’t even know how to approach this from a standpoint where he didn’t feel like a total idiot, and decided to just speak.  
“Alexander… I’ve loved this happy, honeymoon-esque paradise we’ve been living in ever since I’ve gotten back but… we never talked about our… long-term fight so to say,” Alec’s eyes widened, a confused look on his face. Magnus quickly kept talking in an effort to keep him from jumping to conclusions, “What I mean is… you didn’t… you didn’t mean anything you said to me for your deal with Asmodeus, correct?” Suddenly, the all-powerful warlock Magnus Bane felt incredibly vulnerable, like a child who didn’t know anything at all.  
Alec’s face turned to one of extreme pain immediately, the guilt and sadness and hurt all mixed up in his face casting a shadow over his normally clear eyes. He cleared his throat before speaking, a hand moving up to cup Magnus’ cheek, “Magnus…” His thumb gently moved across his cheekbone, wiping away a tear Magnus hadn’t even realized had fallen, “I am so sorry about what I said to you, what I did. I never meant any of it and with every word that came out of my mouth,” He inhaled sharply, looking down before hugging Magnus close, “Felt like a knife in my heart. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and hurting you like that was my biggest regret.”  
Magnus let out a shaky sob. He couldn’t help it now, as he relived the horrible time away from Alexander, but the pain in his cries were mixed with relief. He spent a long time worrying about whether or not there was any truth to what Alec was saying, but the fact that he was being reassured now was enough to make it feel a little better.

They were curled into each other hugging and crying for what felt like an eternity, but when the tears stopped and were wiped from eyes, Alec giggled softly, a sound which melted Magnus’ heart.  
“Your eyeliner is all over your face…” He grinned softly at Magnus, his own eyes puffy and red. Magnus shook his head and snapped his fingers, fixing his makeup quickly to make himself look presentable again.  
“Oh hush! Now get up, it’s time for me to start getting ready for Maryse to come over. Go wash your face and try and get some of that redness out,” Magnus was a bit snappy, but not in a harsh way, and finished off his orders with a soft, lingering kiss on his husband’s forehead, before smiling at him gently and heading into the kitchen.

Magnus spent the next couple hours perfecting a lovely pasta, just as he said he would for family dinner night. Each night he felt as if he needed to make things perfect, as there was still a nagging feeling that he couldn’t upset Maryse, even though he knew she loved him. He shook the thoughts from his head as he spotted Alec walking in, giving him a warm, happy smile. The Shadowhunter instinctively walked directly over, giving him a soft kiss and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. Magnus could immediately tell he’d taken a nap from the state of his hair and the grogginess in his eyes. He shook his head, turning away from his cooking for a moment to wave his hands and magically fix the disaster on his husband’s head.

Alec chuckled at that, kissing Magnus again before speaking, “Thank you for that.”  
“No need for thanks, your mother would kill you if you spent dinner looking like that,” Magnus teased him gently, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and toying with the soft hair on the back of his head.  
“Is the food almost done? She texted saying she’ll be here soon,” Alec’s eyebrows raised, a hopeful look on his face. His excuse was torn to shreds when his stomach grumbled loudly in the silence, causing the two of them to start laughing loudly. Alec was obviously embarrassed, but Magnus kissed away the insecurities on his face quickly.  
“Don’t worry, it just needs to cook for a couple more minutes,” Magnus grinned at him, his eyes warm and loving. He leaned up again, Alec meeting him in the middle to press their lips together. Magnus relished these kisses, the soft, sweet ones that felt like time stopped and fireworks went off all around them. He’d never understood how in fiction kissing was always described so magical, with sparks flying and butterflies erupting in his stomach until that first kiss with Alec in the Institute. Ever since, he’d never shared a kiss that didn’t make him feel as if he was living in a fairy tale.

They were pulled apart by the sound of the doorbell ringing, which Alec reluctantly moved away to go answer and let his mother in. Magnus chuckled at the look on his face, one of complete despair that he couldn’t keep kissing his husband, before turning back to the food. It was finished right on time, all Magnus needed to do was serve it up. Maryse entered the kitchen with Alec, her arms open wide to hug Magnus. He trotted over towards her to reciprocate the hug, her lips pressing to his cheeks. He always enjoyed hugging Maryse, she’d become an incredibly loving mother-in-law and her hugs reminded him of his birth mother on occasion.

“Magnus! How are you, dear?” She pulled away to give him a warm smile, which he returned immediately.  
“I’m doing amazing, thank you for asking! How are you?” In the beginning, he’d been afraid to ask that question due to her divorce with Alec’s father, but ever since her and Luke had ended up together, she was elated and happy almost all the time, which warmed both Alec and Magnus’ hearts.  
“Wonderful, Luke’s finally gotten a couple days off we could spend together and we ended up staying in a little house on the coast. It was absolutely lovely,” Maryse grinned again, giving him another kiss before pulling away so Magnus could serve dinner.  
“I’m so glad to hear that, Maryse. Now you two go sit down, I’ll bring the food and drinks out in a second,” Magnus smiled, turning towards Alec to give him a brief kiss. Alec grinned after they parted, and did as told, leading his mother towards the dining room. 

The warlock hummed happily as he piled the pasta onto three plates, adding a sprinkle of herbs as a garnish on top of each serving. Before picking the plates up, he waved his hands, playing music all throughout the apartment with the help of his stereo. He finally then brought out the plates, smiling as he saw Maryse and Alec happily exchanging stories. They both beamed up at him as he walked in and floated the plates down in front of them with a burst of blue magic. He then snapped, filling up the three wine glasses that had already sat on the table with a lovely red wine he saved for special occasions. Magnus took his seat next to Alec and across from Maryse, sitting so close to his husband that their knees touched. 

“This looks wonderful, as usual, Magnus,” Maryse smiles lovingly at the both of them, all of her emotions broadcasted on her face. Seeing her go from a bigoted, holier-than-thou Shadowhunter to a mundane who only cared about her children’s happiness warmed Magnus’ heart, and he couldn’t be happier.  
“Thank you, Maryse, I sincerely hope you enjoy it,” Magnus smiled back, glancing over at Alec to see a similar smile to his mother’s. It hit Magnus sometimes how similar they looked in times like this.

Dinner went by quickly, the three of them making small talk about anything new happening in their lives. They sat drinking their wine for a little bit longer, Alec and Magnus’ hands tangled together while sitting as close as they possibly could without being inappropriate. After a couple hours, they bid Maryse farewell. As soon as the door shut, Magnus fell into his husband, looking up at him with a wide smile on his face as he leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder. Almost instinctively, Alec’s arms wrapped around him and he leaned down to kiss the top of Magnus’ head. The warlock hummed happily before turning and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, playing with his hair gently.

“I’ll never understand how I got so lucky,” Alec spoke suddenly, his voice very serious but his eyes loving and warm, “I never thought I would ever meet someone that makes me as happy as you do.”  
Magnus’ eyes widened, shocked by the sudden confession. He’d heard similar things before from Alec, but each time his heart soared and he became breathless. “I could say the same to you, Alexander.”

Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips, soft and sweet. He tasted like the wine they’d drunk at dinner, and his lips were softer than anything Magnus had ever felt before in his life, he could honestly cry. And he did. The wave of happiness that rushed through him was powerful enough to bring a couple tears to his eyes and rushing down his face.

The Shadowhunter pulled away at the sudden wetness on his cheeks, startled and worried. His voice was gentle and careful, almost as if he thought if he spoke too loud, Magnus would shatter like glass, “Magnus what’s wrong?”  
The warlock wiped the tears from his cheeks, smiling up at his husband adoringly, “Absolutely nothing, Alexander. I don’t think anything could be wrong ever again.”  
Alec looked confused, understandably, “B-But why are you crying then?”  
Magnus pressed a small kiss to Alec’s forehead, albeit with a bit of struggle and getting onto his tip toes, and grinned again, “Happy tears, Alexander. Happy tears. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, darling.”

Alec beamed right back at his husband, swooping down and pulling him up into a kiss. The two stood there for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of the other in their grasp, never wanting to let go again.


End file.
